Las Noches no Egao
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Ch 3: Aizen's Smile/"Aku mau kabur kemana, Ulquiorra? Bukankah tak ada tempat lagi tempatku untuk kabur?"/"Kau manusia, aku espada. Kita berbeda. Kau punya hati, aku tak punya. Kau punya beribu ekspresi dan perasaan, dan aku hanya punya sedemikian kecil milikmu. Apa aku mengerti dari apa yang kau rasakan?"/1stFicInThisFandom/RnR?
1. Orihime Inoue

**Las Noches no Egao**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING: minim-dialog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**File 1 : Orihime Inoue**

Orihime berjalan pelan dari pintu kamarnya, berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah bulan sabit yang selalu hadir menerangi langit Las Noches. Disinilah ia berada, Las Noches. Tempat hampa kehidupan, seperti kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Rambut senjanya ia gelung ke kanan, menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di bagian kiri kepalanya. Wajah lonjongnya ia tampung dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada pagar balkon kamarnya. Mata abu-abunya berkilat menatap pemandangan hampa di hadapannya.

Sebuah bentuk ekosistem non kompleks. Sebuah bentuk kehidupan tanpa warna.

Yang Orihime lihat hanyalah gurun pasir putih yang gersang serta pepohonan kering yang tertimpa sinar bulan, membuat bayangan pepohonan kering yang dilukis di atas pasir-pasir putih halus yang mendesir sesekali dibawa angin malam.

Ia merenung, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kabur dari kehidupan tanpa warna ini?

Mungkin tak sepenuhnya tanpa warna, tetapi apakah ia dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi disini?

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, memaksakan surai jingganya menutup sebagian tampak wajahnya. Mata abu-abunya menghasilkan selaput tipis hangat di hadapan matanya. Ia menyeka selaput itu perlahan dengan punggung tangan kanannya, berharap selaput itu akan hilang.

Tidak, selaput itu tak akan hilang dari hatinya.

Dalam hatinya, sebuah kotak pandora menjerit-jerit menahan sakit dan tangis mendalam. Selaput itu tak sepenuhnya ia hapus, ia tinggalkan sisanya dalam hati.

Ia meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam itu dalam hatinya. Luka mendalam dari 2 dunia sekaligus.

Lalu, yang mana yang akan ia pilih? Dunia penuh warna yang berbahaya atau dunia tanpa warna yang malah jauh lebih berbahaya?

Ia menyesali perbuatannya mengkhianati kepercayaan Ichigo dan teman-temannya terhadapnya. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya di hadapan pria stroberi itu. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mencium aroma stroberi yang menguar dari rambut jingga Ichigo.

Ia terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya.

Tak sepatutnya ia bersedih atas semua keputusannya selama ini, bukan? Tapi, apakah keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan paling tepat yang ia ambil? Apakah ia tak sepatutnya untuk bersedih atas semua kesalahannya?

Untuk sekali ini saja, Orihime ingin menjerit keras dengan menutup gendang telinganya erat-erat, bahkan sampai pecah kalau bisa. Ia lelah menghadapi semuanya, semua yang ada dalam dunia tanpa warna ini. Las Noches membuatnya terpenjara terlalu lama.

Ia ingin menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa, namun seulas bayangan akan memoar-memoar dunia penuh warnanya menguar keluar. Apakah ia masih pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki di dunia penuh warna yang ia tinggalkan demi dunia tanpa masa depan ini?

Ia menunduk dalam, lalu terduduk di lantai balkon dengan bersimpuh dalam. Lengan panjang putih ketat yang membungkus lengan-lengan jenjangnya kini ia cengkeram kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menandakan isakan tangis redam dari Orihime tengah berkumandang.

Kekuatannya telah ia salah gunakan.

Silakan bila Tuhan ingin ia meninggalkan kedua dunia tersebut. Ia rela. Asalkan, semua teman-temannya dapat ia selamatkan. Hei, ia kesini juga demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya, bukan?

Kalau saja Aizen tak berpaling dari Soul Society, dan menangkapnya seperti ini, semuanya tak akan jadi seperti ini!

Orihime mencengkeram erat kedua lengannya, menyebabkan daerah sekitar cengkeraman jari-jari mulusnya di lengan jenjangnya menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya. Darah-darahnya berpusat pada satu titik, jantungnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Bukan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan, lalu perasaan apa yang ia tengah rasakan kini?

Ah, kesepian. Akhirnya, Orihime merasakan lagi kesepian seorang diri yang menyergapnya dulu saat kakaknya ikut terenggut dalam kenangan hitam masa lalunya. Ia kembali terlalu takut untuk mengingat semua masa lalunya.

Bukankah semua masa lalu harus kita pilih agar menjadi sebuah pelajaran untuk masa depan? Lalu, apa masa depan yang dijaminkan di dalam Las Noches bagi seorang Orihime?

Tidak ada?

Lalu, bagaimana perasaan hatinya sendiri kini. Ia bahkan ragu kalau ia tengah bersedih sekarang.

Mengapa?

Seluruh perasannya telah ia tuangkan dalam masa lalu. Seluruhnya sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Teman-teman yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Selaput transparan itu kembali berusaha melesak keluar dari permata abu-abu Orihime. Ia bersikeras menolaknya dan menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, hingga lemak kemerahan bercucur deras ke lantai balkon yang abu-abu. Pagar kayu putih di hadapannya kini ia cengkeram, menggantikan kedua lengannya yang telah cukup lelah ia cengkeram.

Bahkan, telapak tangannya ikut bergetar hebat saat ia mencengkeram permukaan pagar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Balkon yang kini menjadi saksi bisunya menangis sendu membedakan 2 dunia itu berubah menjadi tempat dimana Orihime melepaskan semua harapannya. Ia harus rela membiarkan Aizen melakukan semua rencananya dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Lalu, apakah ia masih dapat dianggap sebagai pengkhianat? Ya?

Apakah pengorbanannya selama ini tidak berguna sampai ia harus dicap sebagai pengkhianat? Tidak?

Lalu, apa? Apa yang membuatnya berbeda dengan yang lain, sehingga ia harus dicap sebagai seorang pengkhianat di 2 dunia sekaligus?

Orihime menatap sendu pemandangan gurun pasir putih di hadapannya yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung lagi Las Noches.

Sepi. Gelap. Hampa.

Kini selaput transparan itu telah berubah wujud menjadi butiran-butiran bening segaris yang mengucur dari permata abu-abu miliknya. Apakah semua tangisnya ini tak akan ada yang menyadarinya?

Apakah Orihime harus merasakan lagi kesepian seorang diri disini, di Las Noches yang bermandikan sinar putih bulan ini?

Ia bahkan terlalu malu mengakui kekuatan shun shun rikkanya. Ia telah menyalah gunakan kekuatannya.

Ini salah besar, baginya.

Andaikan Aizen tidak berkhianat dari Soul Society dan membawanya kemari, apakah ia tetap merasakan sebuah senyuman hangat terulas dari bibir _peach_nya?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ichigo dan Rukia? Apakah mereka masih menganggapnya? Mereka bahkan tak ada untuknya.

Mereka tak ada untuk sandaran Orihime. Sama sekali tak ada.

Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran Orihime kini? Aizen?

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Orihime. Segera ia menyeka kembali air matanya, lalu berdiri tegap dengan gemeretak halus yang terdengar saat ia kembali tumbang. Ia mencengkeram kembali pagar balkon, lalu berusaha berdiri tanpa membuang air matanya lebih banyak lagi.

Telah terlalu banyak air mata yang ia buang untuk semua keputusan bulat yang ia pilih.

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, menampakkan sosok espada berkulit pucat yang memandang Orihime datar tanpa perasaan. Orihime menatapnya takut-takut, ia bahkan belum mengenal espada ini terlalu lama.

Bagaimana kalau espada ini akan membawanya ke Aizen? Apa yang harus ia katakan kalau ia ketahuan Aizen menangis diam-diam seperti tadi?

"Makan, Onna." Espada itu menyuruh arrancar pembawa makanan Orihime untuk masuk dan meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Orihime dengan cepat dan segera pergi. "Makan."

"Tidak." Orihime menolak seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di sebelah ranjangnya di dekat balkon. Kepalanya ia tunduk dalam.

"Ini perintah dari Aizen-sama." Espada itu bersikeras. Orihime tetap menggeleng. Espada itu menghela nafas berat, lalu menghampiri Orihime dan berjongkok di hadapannya seraya membawa makanan ke hadapan Orihime. "Makan."

"Tidak, Schiffer-san. Aku tidak nafsu makan," jelas Orihime dengan tersendat. "Makanlah kalau kau mau."

"Aku tak bisa makan makanan manusia, Onna," jawab espada itu singkat. "Dan, panggil saja aku Ulquiorra."

"Baik, Ulquiorra." Orihime setuju. "Aku akan memakannya nanti."

Ulquiorra bangkit berdiri. Setidaknya, Orihime telah _deal_ padanya untuk memakan makanannya dengan apapun caranya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengambil piring." Ulquiorra berjalan menuju pintu balkon dengan pelan. Orihime menumpahkan tangisnya lagi.

Ulquiorra berjengit heran, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Orihime telah berdiri membawa mangkuk makanan itu, lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Temani aku." Orihime berujar. "Aku takut."

"Apakah Aizen-sama melarangmu?" tanya Orihime takut-takut. Ulquiorra tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamar Orihime dan masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Tanpa suffiks –kun," koreksi Ulquiorra. "Makanlah."

"Baik." Orihime menghirup kuah sup hangat yang menguar melewati batas tulang rawan hidungnya. Aromanya membelesak masuk ke dalam hati Orihime, dan kini kedamaian sup hangat Las Noches kembali ia rasakan.

Ia tersenyum dalam diam. Setidaknya, kedatangan Ulquiorra dan sup hangat Las Noches telah membuat hatinya merasa tenang meski tak secara langsung.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Fic di fandom Bleach pertama diawali dengan pairing paling nyess(?) Ulquihimeee~! Aku suka sama fic-fic pairing ini karena pairingnya ngenes nyes nyes(?) banget TT^TTv**

**Review, onegaai?**

**120612 -kags**


	2. Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Las Noches no Egao**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : minim-dialog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**File 2 : Ulquiorra Schiffer**

Ulquiorra berjalan sendiri di koridor menara 5 di antara tiang-tiang kokoh yang membentuk bayangan segitiga siku-siku sepanjang koridor tertimpa sinar bulan. Wajahnya masih tampak datar tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, tanda ia tengah tak ingin melakukan apapun.

Karena hari telah malam, setidaknya bulan telah bersinar di Las Noches.

Selalu begitu.

Terkadang Ulquiorra berpikir, mengapa Aizen tak menciptakan matahari di Las Noches? Bukankah dengan matahari, bulan dapat hidup berkesinambungan?

Ia sadar, dulunya ia hanyalah sebentuk arrancar kecil tanpa tujuan hidup yang kesepian di tengah-tengah gurun pasir putih yang terdampar di hadapannya kini.

Lalu, jadi apa ia sekarang? Ia harus berterima kasih dengan Aizen yang membentuknya sebagai bentuk sempurna arrancar, espada.

Dan juga, ia perlu berterima kasih atas statusnya sebagai espada terkuat keempat bagi Aizen.

Baginya sekarang, ia hanya perlu turut dan tunduk dengan sang penciptanya. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Ia terhenti pada suatu _angle_ dimana bulan di Las Noches tampak lebih dekat dari biasanya. Ia mendengus kasar kala salah satu debu pasir menyentuh hidungnya. Angin berdesir kencang menerbangkan berbagai macam debu-debu pasir hampa di Las Noches.

Apakah ia tak dapat melihat bulan tanpa terganggu hal apapun semacam ini?

Ia lebih memilih menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, membiarkan pasir-pasir itu bergerak beralunan ke arah kiri membawa serta rambut hitamnya. Seragam espadanya beterbangan teratur ke arah kiri.

Damai.

Kehampaan ini membuatnya damai. Namun, apakah Aizen akan selalu membuatnya terkurung dalam kehampaan ini?

Ia terlahir dalam sebuah kehampaan, dan ia tahu itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya tahu, lubang yang ada di bawah lehernya.

Ia dan teman-teman sesama espadanya terlahir tanpa hati.

Lalu, apa?

Ia menutup perlahan permata hijau cerahnya dengan damai, meresapi keindahan dalam sebuah kehampaan yang selalu ia rasakan kala menjadi seorang penghuni Las Noches. Ia adalah penghuni tetap Las Noches mulai sekarang.

Entahlah, mungkin sampai jurang hitam bernama kematian membawanya pergi hilang tanpa bekas seperti abu yang hilang dimakan udara.

Ia tahu, kehidupan tak akan pernah kekal abadi. Setidaknya, begitu yang dikatakan Aizen padanya. Bersikeras Aizen membuat formula awet muda, hal itu tak akan berpengaruh pada Ulquiorra maupun para espadanya.

Karena, mereka semua memang telah mati. Mereka telah mendapatkan kekekalan mereka.

Jika Ulquiorra dapat memilih apa yang lebih diinginkannya, ia ingin memilih terlahir kembali dengan sebuah _hati_, seperti yang dikatakan oleh nona muda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya mulai kini.

Apa itu hati?

Nona muda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang menjawabnya dengan pelan. Pelan sekali, hingga rasanya Ulquiorra tak sanggup mendengarkannya. Suara itu terdengar sebagai sebuah lirihan dibandingkan sebuah jawaban mantap bagi Ulquiorra, namun ditahankannya niatnya untuk meminta Orihime memperjelas penjelasannya yang sudah cukup panjang itu.

Apakah sebenarnya, ia mempunyai hati sebelum terlahir kembali?

Tidak, Ulquiorra tidak pernah melupakan masa lalunya yang hanya sebatang kara di tengah-tengah gurun pasir Las Noches. Jadi, mungkin hati tak akan pernah ada dan tak akan pernah terlahir dalam dirinya.

Tetapi, bagaimana kalau nona muda itu menciptakan hati untuknya? Bukankah itu adalah ide yang bagus?

Namun, sekali lagi, jawaban nona mudanya membuatnya patah semangat. Ia hanya dapat menerima bahwa dirinya memang terlahir 2 kali tanpa hati.

Akankah ada kehidupan ke-3 atau ke-4 dan seterusnya untuknya, dengan hati?

Apakah ia terlalu gelap untuk mendapatkan sebuah hati yang membuat nona muda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu menjadi sekuat itu?

Harus ia akui, nona muda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya kini, Orihime Inoue, memang seorang wanita tangguh. Bukan sepenuhnya wanita, ia gadis.

Ia kini bermandikan sinar bulan Las Noches, seraya berjalan menuju kamar Orihime menunggu. Ia berjalan bersama arrancar pembawa makan malam manusia yang baginya tak bisa dikatakan lezat. Ia tetap berjalan dengan datar. Mata hijau gelapnya menyapu datar pemandangan di depannya yang biasa ia lihat setiap saat ingin pergi menuju kamar tempat dimana gadis itu dikurung.

Harus diakui, Ulquiorra sepertinya nampak penat dengan malam yang selalu dicurahkan Aizen di Las Noches. Tapi, apa kuasanya?

Ia harus mencintai segala ciptaan Aizen, apapun, termasuk malam kelam yang hanya berhias bulan bulat besar sabit yang bahkan menyinarinya selama hampir setahun ini. Setahun? Ah, ia tahu istilah itu dari Orihime.

Orihime mengajarinya banyak hal tentang kehidupan dunia lain, dan Ulquiorra merasa terbantu karenanya.

Hei, sejak kapan Ulquiorra jadi tertarik dengan nona mudanya satu ini?

Ia kini telah sampai tepat di depan pintu besi berjendela jarang layaknya kerangkeng penjara yang kini menjadi kamar milik Orihime. Ia mengetuknya pelan, lalu masuk dengan langkah santai. Ia melihatnya, melihat kembali air mata itu menghiasi mata abu-abu Orihime. Ia tampak berantakan sekarang.

"Makan, Onna." Hanya sebait kata itulah yang dapat ia ucapkan sebagai pengganti kata selamat malam bagi Orihime yang langsung menyeka air mata dari mata abu-abunya.

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra." Orihime berdiri, mengambil sup dari nampan yang dibawa arrancar pelayan di sebelah Ulquiorra, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur tipis putih menempel di dinding kamarnya yang remang. Balkon ia biarkan terbuka. Ulquiorra merasa heran dengan Orihime yang telah banyak berubah sekarang. "Kenapa?"

Orihime mendapati Ulquiorra tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan heran. Ulquiorra membuang pandangannya jauh ke atas bulan Las Noches.

"Makanlah." Ulquiorra berjalan menuju balkon. "Atas perintah Aizen-sama, aku menemanimu sampai kau menghabiskan makananmu."

Sebenarnya, ini adalah kehendaknya sendiri. Kehendaknya untuk menemani Orihime yang kalut dalam perasaan bersedih yang terlalu lama baginya.

Apakah gemerlap dunia Las Noches masih kurang bagi Orihime? Ia bahkan sudah diperlakukan sebagai seorang putri!

"Ba-Baik." Orihime menurut. Ia memakan sup itu secepat yang ia bisa, namun jauh dalam lubuk hati Ulquiorra, ia berdoa agar Orihime menghabiskan makanannya lebih lama.

Lebih lama, lebih lama lagi hingga rambut jingga itu tak secepatnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ulquiorra menatap pemandangan malam itu sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, tak ada rasa bosan menyinggahinya. Mungkin, perasaannya berbeda kala ia tengah bersama Orihime.

Bisa didengarnya, suara seruputan Orihime dan suara lintingan alat makan yang diperbuat Orihime. Ia merasakan deru nafasnya kian bertambah cepat, dan ia tak tahu apa artinya itu.

Tiba-tiba, suara damai itu berhenti bersahutan. Ulquiorra menoleh tak lama kemudian, lalu melihat Orihime telah meletakkan alat-alat makan yang dipakainya tadi ke atas nampan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra." Orihime mendongak ke atas, melihat ke arah Ulquiorra yang mengambil nampan tersebut. Orihime tersenyum, manis sekali.

Ah, sekelebat memori terbayang dalam benak Ulquiorra.

"_Tidak mungkin untuk__merasakan __hal yang __persis__sama seperti orang lain__...__tapi ketika__kau __berdua__saling mempedulikan__satu sama lain,__kalian mampu menarik__sedikit__ jarak dan menjadi__ lebih dekat__bersama-sama.__Ku__pikir itu__lah artinya hati yang menjadi satu__._"

Kembali Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu keluar dari ruangan sepersekian meter itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, memastikan Orihime tak kembali menangis.

Kini ia tahu, mengapa Aizen tak menciptakan matahari untuk Las Noches.

Karena, Las Noches telah mendapatkan _matahari_ baru yang kelak akan menyinari warna-warna monokrom di Las Noches.

Ulquiorra dapat melihatnya, dapat merasakannya.

Orihime akan membawa suatu dampak baru bagi Las Noches.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Trims buat yang sependapat sama saya kalau Ulquihime itu emang nyes nyes(?) Haha XDD Saatnya balas review:**

**Sarah1x: **Bener XDD Ahaha, chapter depan mungkin lebih nyes dari chapter ini ==a Thanks for review

**Crow Inaba: **Hehe, Ulquihime is so damn cuteee~! Oh iya, judul ini kayaknya perlu dirombak ulang deh ==a soalnya arti judulnya kan 'Senyum Las Noches' kok malah jadi nyes nyes(?)an nih =A=; Ini chap 2 nya ^^ Iya, nih, kalo Ulqui gak mati, udah dari dulu aku kirim SMS(?) ke Tite Kubo minta jodohin mereka di perkawinan sesame espada nyahaha~! XD Thanks for alert and review!

**Yosh, Review again?**

**130612 -kags**


	3. Aizen's Smile

**Las Noches no Egao**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**File 3 : Aizen's Smile**

Orihime berjalan pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mahkota jingga miliknya ikut tertunduk searah kepalanya menoleh. Mata abu-abunya tak kembali berair, namun juga tangisnya tak kunjung reda.

Setidaknya, tangis dalam hati nuraninya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime dengan suara serak. "Apalagi yang diinginkan Aizen-_sama_ dariku?"

Ulquiorra bergeming.

"Apakah semuanya tak cukup?" tanya Orihime lagi. "Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, sebelum ada perintah dari Aizen-_sama_." Ulquiorra menyanggah cepat. "Berjalanlah dengan langkah cepat, Onna."

"Kenapa kau tak ber_sonido_ saja ke tempat Aizen-_sama_?" tanya Orihime. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku tak ingin kau kabur," jawab Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia ber_sonido_ secepat kilat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun, apa daya, ia prihatin juga melihat keadaan Orihime yang tak jauh lebih membaik dari semalam. Hei, mengapa ia prihatin?

Orihime tampak heran dengan jawaban Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau kabur kemana, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime. "Bukankah tak ada tempat lagi untukku kabur?"

"Karakura," timpal Ulquiorra.

"Bukan lagi." Orihime menggeleng pelan. Mereka tetap berjalan pelan. "Pergilah duluan, Ulquiorra."

"Perintah Aizen-_sama_ adalah membawamu dengan selamat sampai ke ruangannya," bantah Ulquiorra. "Sebaiknya, turuti saja."

Orihime mengangguk dalam.

"Apakah benar kata-katamu kemarin, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime memecahkan keheningan. "Bahwa teman-temanku kelak akan menemukanku disini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ulquiorra. "Bukannya kau berharap begitu?"

Orihime mendesah pelan.

"Aku… bingung ingin bersikap seperti apa." Orihime mempercepat langkahnya. "Di satu sisi, aku bahagia karena teman-temanku akan membebaskanku dari sini, sedangkan di sisi lainnya, aku ragu mereka menyelamatkanku atas semata-mata aku ini temannya."

"Bagimu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengkhianat," jawab Orihime. "Masih pantaskah mereka mencariku kesini?"

"Hanya mereka yang tahu," sahut Ulquiorra bijak. "Setidaknya, sampai _Winter War_ berlangsung."

"Setelah _Winter War_ nanti…" gumam Orihime sedih. "Semuanya akan menjadi seperti apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Mungkinkah Aizen-_sama_ akan membuangku nanti?" tanya Orihime.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak." Ulquiorra menjawab lagi. "Sebaiknya percepat langkahmu, Onna. Aizen-_sama _menunggu."

"Baik." Orihime mempercepat lagi langkahnya, membiarkan punggung kakinya yang berderit dengan lantai dibasahi oleh air matanya yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Mutiara-mutiara itu terjatuh pelan. "Ah… Aku menangis lagi."

Ulquiorra tetap diam.

"Bukankah aku ini seorang pengecut yang rendah, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime. "Aku hanya dapat menangis atas pengkhianatan yang kulakukan."

"Kau tahu, Onna?" Ulquiorra angkat bicara. "Kau manusia, aku espada. Kita berbeda. Kau punya hati, aku tak punya. Kau punya beribu ekspresi dan perasaan, dan aku hanya punya sedemikian kecil milikmu. Apa aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan?"

Orihime menggeleng lemah. Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan.

"Sebaiknya, bersiaplah untuk menghadap." Orihime mengangguk, lalu melewati pintu pualam megah ruangan Aizen yang kini menyesakkannya hingga ke dalam tulang-tulang rusuknya. Ia takut.

"Selamat datang, _hime_." Orihime menunduk semakin dalam.

"Terima kasih," jawab Orihime singkat.

"Duduklah." Orihime mengangkat wajahnya lalu menyeka air matanya di belakang Aizen. Ia duduk di bangku khusus yang disiapkan Aizen di sebelahnya, sedangkan Ulquiorra terhenti di depan pintu pualam megah berukiran teratai putih di luar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kini, Aizen memperlakukannya lagi bak seorang putri.

Haruskah Orihime menyangkal semuanya?

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_," jawab Orihime.

"Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen. "Apakah ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?"

"Tentu," jawab Orihime seraya memaksakan senyum. "Ia melakukan yang terbaik."

"Begitu…" gumam Aizen. Ia menggosok-gosokkan telunjuk dan jempol tangan kirinya di bawah dagu. "Sebaiknya, memang Ulquiorra tak diganti."

"Rencana… penggantian?" tanya Orihime hati-hati. Aizen mengangguk. "Siapa?"

"Ulquiorra," jawab Aizen singkat. "Sebelumnya aku berpikir akan menggantikannya dengan yang lainnya, yang tidak sibuk, seperti Tia dan Szayel."

Bagaimana harinya bila bersama dengan gadis datar yang berpakaian minim atau dengan ilmuwan gila pengetahuan? Orihime bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Mana yang lebih nyaman bagimu?" tanya Aizen. "Kupikir, bila disandingkan dengan sesama wanita, kau bisa punya teman curhat."

Ah, iya, Orihime bisa curhat sedikit dengan Tia yang terlahir dari sebuah pengorbanan. Bukan sebuah kehampaan.

"Tapi, aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan Ulquiorra, Aizen-_sama_," ujar Orihime pelan. Sesibuk itukah Ulquiorra sampai harus digantikan?

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan memindah tugaskan semua pekerjaannya ke espada-espadaku yang lainnya," ujar Aizen. "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Maaf?" tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Las Noches." Aizen menjawab singkat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ideal dengan kata malam, monokrom, kesepian dan kehampaan. Jangan lupa, bulan sabit dan gurun pasir putih.

"Cukup nyaman bagiku yang suka tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung," dusta Orihime. Ia pun tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kabar Anda, Aizen-_sama_?"

"Baik, baik sekali," jawab Aizen. "Hanya saja beberapa flu dari dunia manusia dibawa oleh Grimmjow yang mengganggu sedikit pernafasanku kini."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang? Meriang?" tanya Orihime sedikit cemas. "Saya sarankan untuk membeli obatnya di Karakura. Di toko obat, apotek."

Aizen tertawa kecil.

"Tak usah khawatirkan aku, _hime_," jawab Aizen. "Gin telah menyiapkan ramuan layaknya obat untukku."

Orihime mengangguk pelan.

"Perubahan yang cukup signifikan, ya, Orihime." Gin muncul dengan senyum rubahnya di sebelah Aizen. "Lama tak jumpa."

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Lagi. Kini memaksakan senyum. Lagi.

"Obatnya sudah siap, Aizen-_sama_," ujar Gin. "Ada baiknya dimakan selagi baru diracik. Sebelum menggumpal."

"Baiklah." Aizen bangkit dari singgasananya. "Kembalilah dan ajaklah Ulquiorra untuk berkeliling. Ulquiorra!"

"Ya, Aizen-_sama_?" tanya Ulquiorra yang langsung muncul di hadapan Aizen. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ajak Orihime berkeliling sebentar, membiasakan diri di Las Noches," ujar Aizen. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Orihime pelan. "Kupercayakan ia padamu, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat. "Baik."

"Nah, _hime_, selamat berkeliling." Aizen tersenyum ke arahnya. Orihime sedikit merona melihatnya. "Kembali sebelum makan malam."

Orihime mengangguk pelan. "_Arigatou_."

Orihime berjalan pelan diiringi Ulquiorra keluar dari ruangan menyesakkan yang sedari tadi menguras nafas Orihime untuk berbicara satu bait kata. Ia menghirup udara luar dengan lega. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu melihat wajah Aizen yang tersenyum padanya seperti Superman yang ia lihat di tv seperti tadi dalam jangka waktu seharian ini.

Setidaknya, sampai jam makan malam.

"Kita mau kemana, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime. Perasaan lega membuat senyumnya merekah seperti biasa. "Apakah boleh aku ke ruanganmu? Aku ingin tahu dimana ruanganmu, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra nampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu berjalan mendahului Orihime.

"Ikut aku."

Dan senyum Orihime terkembang sempurna.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: -disadari saat publish- ucapan Jepangnya kok ku **_**italic**_** *hiks* Aduh, pikun stadium akhir *plak* Karena terlalu malas *plak lagi*, aku putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja *triple plak* Saatnya balas review.**

**Sarah1x: **aihh banget banget! X3 Ini chap 3. Thanks for review!

**Nelli Is My Name: **WAH MAKASIIIIH *master plak* Ini udah diusahain. Wah, sad ato happy itu gak tentu =A=; Ini udah update. Thanks for review!

**RnR again, onegaai?**

**150612 –kags**


End file.
